


Q is for Questions

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Teal'c was very young, he was also very curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Questions

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet, for sg_fignewton's Gen Fic Day, and my part of the Teal'c Alphabet Soup.

When Teal'c was very young, he was also very curious. His mother smiled, patting his head with a hand wet from washing, so that he wriggled away, indignantly. Why did she do that, when she knew he did not like washing his hair? "When will you learn enough, sha'shan? Will your head ever be full?"

"But _why_ , mama?"

"However did you get your tunic this stained, Teal'c?"

Young Teal'c, taking that to mean that she would answer no more questions right now, went to find his father instead. His father was sat on the cutting log, looking off into the distance, to where the temple towered against the sky.

"Father, mama won't tell me why the white birds have blue eggs."

Teal'c's father did not turn around. Teal'c stood patiently, knowing that, in a moment, his father would glance back, with a sober expression, but an amused twinkle in his eye. That was how Teal'c knew that his father loved him: because of that twinkle. His father was taking a long time about it, though.

"Father," he said again, after waiting patiently for a moment more. "Mama won't tell me-"

"Teal'c," said his father, and still did not turn. "No questions right now," he said, but gently. He glanced back at last, and Teal'c felt odd, all of a sudden. His father was not twinkling at him. "I have received a great honor, Teal'c," he said. "The Great God Cronus wishes me to be his First Prime."

Teal'c frowned, puzzled. His father had said it was a great honor, and so it must be true – but his father didn't sound like he was telling the truth.

His father reached out to rest his hand on Teal'c's shoulder, as if he were a man. "Fetch your mother to me," he said. "I must tell her the good news."

Teal'c kept his questions silent in his head, and ran to fetch his mother.


End file.
